


hisses like one too

by mintfrosting



Series: Nancy loves ladies [4]
Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Solo, Femslash, Hatesex, Humiliation, can't believe I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintfrosting/pseuds/mintfrosting
Summary: Margaret goes to confront Nancy about what she's done.





	hisses like one too

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dirty and I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> _"Margaret will solve it. She's clever as a cat." / "Hisses like one too."_

Nancy opens the door to see Margaret standing there furious, eyes blown wide.

“Heard you fucked my daughter.”

Nancy takes a moment to consider her reply. It’s cold, but not exactly clever.

“Which one?”

Margaret smacks her hard across the face.

“You’re disgusting!”

Nancy winces, touching at her cheek. She honestly doesn’t know which daughter Margaret found out about. Maybe Charlotte let it slip about the time they had together, but she promised not to tell… more likely that Violet told their mother about seeing her with Lucy.

“She asked me to kiss her,” Nancy tries to explain.

“That doesn’t make it right. I thought better of you, Nance. Of all people.”

“Come on.” Nancy beckons her inside so they can talk. “Have a drink.”

Margaret’s not feeling very agreeable, but damn right she needs a drink. She sits at the table and lets Nancy pour some gin.

“Why did you do it?” she asks. “Tell me what happened.” Then she holds up a hand. “Spare me the details.”

Nancy swallows a sip and sets down her cup. “She came on to me,” she says, still not using any names.

“So that makes it all right?” Margaret spreads her hands wide. “You think its all right to touch a girl half your age?”

Nancy points at her directly. “You would have her touched by all of London if it lined your pockets.”

Margaret gulps her drink.

“It’s different,” she says. “You saw her growing up. She’s like a niece to you.”

Nancy sighs. “You’re just upset I didn’t pay.”

“You know that’s not it, Nance!”

Nancy sips her gin and prepares to drop the truth.

“It’s better to have Lucy here with me,” she says, “rather than away at some rich man’s estate to come back covered in bruises. Or didn’t you know about that?”

She didn’t. But that’s not all.

“You touched… Lucy?”

Shit. She must have been talking about Charlotte until now.

“You put your filthy hands on my Lucy.” Margaret’s so upset now that she ends up calm. She shakes her head in disbelief. “Why did you do it, Nance?”

“She told me what happened to her,” Nancy explains. “Needed comfort. Maybe if you bothered talking to your own flesh and blood…” She stops there and sighs.

Margaret gulps her gin and wipes her mouth. “I thought so much better of you,” she says, still acting hung up on disappointment. The pain of guilt for her own growing distance with her daughter is crushing at her heart, but she’s focused on shoving that guilt onto Nancy. Easier to do, and feels a lot better, than bothering to examine her own issues.

Nancy is almost amused as she considers how similar they are, Lucy and her mother. Always focused on themselves and sure of their own superiority... Lucy truly is her mother’s daughter.

“She reminds me of you, Mags.”

Nancy’s blue eyes are so lovely and soft the way she looks at her then, and Margaret softens, even weakens as though caught under her spell. It’s been years since she really fell prey to this attraction, this pull that Nancy can draw out of her so well.

They’re friends, not lovers, and they’ve never been lovers - only physically, fleetingly on a few distant nights when they only had each other for comfort. Margaret closes her eyes as she remembers how she felt in Nancy’s arms, how she felt in her bed… Nothing could match that particular closeness between them, the feeling that despite the world falling apart around them, they still had each other.

Surely Will would understand...

The next thing Margaret knows, she’s setting down her drink to stand from her seat and pulling Nancy to meet her in a much-needed kiss. They’re hurried, almost frantic to hold each other close while their lips crush together. Nancy tugs her up against her with such strength in her hands, the way she did years ago, a way that Margaret’s missed in moments of weakness and wondered if she’d ever feel again.

Margaret needs to have her. She might never admit it, but she envies her daughters for having her themselves.

 

She hurries to pull up her skirts as they tumble into bed, and Nancy whisks off a glove, eyes dark with lust on top of her. Margaret tugs her close, but she feels as though she can’t hold her close enough, never enough, and her fingers dig into the flesh of her back. Nancy sighs against her neck as she feels her desire, slick and hot against her fingers. Then she plunges inside her, and Margaret feels incredible relief. She feels whole, she feels rescued, like it’s all she ever needed. Something about the way Nancy fucks her is so goddamn good it’s sinful.

“Oh Nance,” she gasps.

Nancy sighs out a beautiful moan in response. It’s so feminine, and so vulnerable in revealing her desire. She pumps her fingers hard and deep, her shallow breaths hot against Margaret’s neck, and she groans, almost growls, drunk with power as her thrusts become faster. Oh God… no doubt she’s done the same to Margaret’s daughter with that very same hand. Both daughters, the letch! And not even a shilling in payment.

So maybe she is a bit bitter about the money. So what if she is. Nancy fucks her so well, she could forgive any sin.

Finally Nancy pulls out, and she presses a few hasty kisses down Margaret’s breasts on her way to settle knelt between her legs. Margaret isn’t ready, it’s too sudden, it’s too good, but oh God, is it ever fucking good. She grabs at Nancy’s head and rocks her hips against her mouth, and Nancy grips the flesh of her thighs as they struggle to determine who gets to have the power, who gets to be the one in control.

Margaret wins the struggle. She holds Nancy’s head in place by force while she grinds against her mouth. Nancy’s not used to being used like this, but for Margaret… Despite her misdeeds, despite how despicable she's been as a person, Nancy still cares for her. Margaret might be the only woman in the world she would let use her body in such a degrading manner.

Well… that’s not true. Nancy wouldn’t mind if lovely young Lucy wanted to do something like this, or Charlotte for that matter… Who is she kidding, she’d do it for any pretty girl who would let her get under their skirts.

She’s trapped, clutched in place while Margaret fucks her mouth. And Nancy can feel the wrongness of it all pooling heat between her thighs. She’s getting off on being used. And when Margaret lets up for a moment, Nancy takes the chance to reach down and unbutton her breeches. She moans against Margaret as she slides a hand down to relieve the slick ache between her own thighs.

Margaret feels this is payment enough, isn’t it, punishment enough for Nancy’s disgusting indiscretion with her daughters… to be humiliated by the woman she owes for it, to be submissive and get off on it like the filthy fucking sinner she is… Margaret twists her fingers in her hair and shoves her harder against her cunt. And she groans as she comes in her mouth.

Nancy rests her head against her thigh like a pillow while her fingers work furiously down the front of her breeches. Margaret sees what she’s doing and starts to laugh, building up to a riotous cackle. She tugs out from under Nancy’s head as she straightens her skirts, leaving her there to get herself off.

It doesn’t take very long. Nancy grunts as she comes, and sighs not in pleasure but just in relief. She looks up to see Margaret standing by the bed with her hands on her hips, having watched her every move. She’s cackling, and Nancy starts to laugh as well. For a moment they’re just laughing together, caught up in the absurdity of it all.

Then Margaret goes silent, not laughing anymore.

“Nance,” she says, her voice deceptively soft and sweet. “Keep your hands off my girl.”

Nancy’s all flushed, hair a mess as she tries to catch her breath. “I can’t make any promises,” she says.

Margaret reaches out to smack her. “Don’t touch Lucy.”

Nancy winces in pain. She’s still lying there a mess as she makes her retort.

“Talk to your daughter, Mags. For once in your life.”

 

 


End file.
